ippofandomcom-20200222-history
TV Announcer
The TV Announcer, also known as the commentator is a recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He provides running commentary for many matches set in Japan. He mainly announced Title matches, or Tournament Finals. History Part I JBC Title Match - Takamura Mamoru vs Yajima Yoshiaki He provided commentary with another guest for the Dynamite Glove (Sponsored by Monthly Boxing Fan) Takamura Mamoru JBC Title match against JBC Champion Yajima Yoshiaki. He watched as Takamura was crowned the new Middleweight JBC Champion. Rookie King Tournament Finals He provided commentary with Watanabe Jirou for the East Japan Rookie King Tournament finals where he provided commentary between Makunouchi Ippo and Mashiba Ryō. He watched as Ippo was able to defeat Mashiba. All Japan Rookie King Tournament Final He traveled to Osaka for the All Japan Rookie King Tournament Final, where he announced Makunouchi Ippo vs Sendō Takeshi match with Watanabe Jirou. Class A Tournament Finals He provided commentory along side Date Eiji and Takamura Mamoru for the finals of the Class A Tournament match between Alexander Volg Zangief vs Makunouchi Ippo. JBC Title Match - Date Eiji vs Makunouchi Ippo JBC Title Match - Takamura Mamoru vs Itō Takaaki He announced the match for Takamura's JBC Middleweight fourth title defence against Itō Takaaki. Prior to the match, Takamura enter in a Kōrakuen Hall in a bear skin costume, which scared the crowd. The TV Announcer had to calm the audience to let them know it was not a real bear. He then proceed to watch Takamura win with a first round KO by only using his left against Itō. JBC Title Match - Makunouchi Ippo vs Sendō Takeshi (Anime Only)He announced the JBC Title Match between Makunouchi Ippo vs Sendō Takeshi. Part II Part III Appearance He tends to wear glasses, and have headset on for his announcing duties for various boxing matches. He tends to wear a business suit for his appearance on TV. Personality Gallery Manga Scenes= TV Announcer - Manga - Takamura vs Yajima - 001.png|Takamura vs Yajima TV Announcer - Manga - Takamura vs Yajima - 002.png|Shocked at Takamura's power TV Announcer - Manga - Takamura vs Yajima - 003.png|Asking for opinion TV Announcer with Takamura and Date - Manga - Ippo vs Volg - 001.png|Takamura and Date help announce Ippo vs Volg TV Announcer with Takamura and Date - Manga - Ippo vs Volg - 002.png|Takamura surprised by Ippo's comments TV Announcer with Takamura and Date - Manga - Ippo vs Volg - 003.png|Takamura and Date getting into it TV Announcer with Takamura and Date - Manga - Ippo vs Volg - 004.png|Talking about Gazelle Punch |-| Ippo vs Sendo I= TV Announcer - Manga - Ippo vs Sendo - 001.png|Ippo vs Sendo TV Announcer - Manga - Ippo vs Sendo - 002.png TV Announcer - Manga - Ippo vs Sendo - 003.png|Shocked by Sendo's Smash TV Announcer - Manga - Ippo vs Sendo - 004.png TV Announcer - Manga - Ippo vs Sendo - 005.png|About to watch a replay to see what Ippo did TV Announcer - Manga - Ippo vs Sendo - 006.png|Replay of Ippo's block |-| Anime Scenes= Trivia *In the third season of the anime, the TV announcer was changed for unknown reasons despite the same TV announcer appearing in the manga. Quotes *''"Aaah! He's fast! What brilliant hand speed!"Chapter 583, when Karasawa Takuzō unleashes a flurry against Ippo *“It’s already freezing from the December winters but here at the Kōrakuen Hall, we’re already hot from the pack energy”'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 78, page 1 *''“Talk about a fight between the most talented! This is an offence-defense to be proud of”'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 99, page 14 *''“The eagerness is apparent as fireworks!”'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 120, page 13 *''“It’s finally starting, the first of the featherweight matches. Soon the gong will sound!”'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 141, page 2 *''“Listen to the cheers! Do you think our voices can even be heard? The 3200 people crowded into this hall are all on their feet."'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 159, page 6 *''“We will now begin the champion carnivaaal”'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 183, page 13 *''“They plant their feet and hit the center of the ring! This fight is shaking Kourakuen Hall”'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 186, page 9 *''“Listen to the cheering as he walks down the red carpet. Despite his loss, he’s as popular as ever!”'Hajime no Ippo'' chapter 211, page 3 *''"The hall has ben filled with people hoping to see this bear-slaying punch!"''Hajime no Ippo chapter 135, page 14 *''"Can my voice even be heard over this crowd? That's the level of these cheers!"''Hajime no Ippo chapter 250, page 17 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Full Name Unknown Category:Non Boxers Category:Kōrakuen Hall